Angel's song
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Lillia is the adopted daughter of lord death and sister to death the kidd,she decides to accompany her brother when he decides to enroll at DWMA where their father is at,once there she easily befriends some of her fellow students including a certain scythe boyx3 srry i suck at summaries pls readx3 pairings may change


_**ugh,this is like the sventh story i am working on and not that i don't like it but i'm just having major isssues on which stories i want to have which plot twists,but for now i will just focus on writing since i think i'm actually doin pretty darn good so far,i nearly have at least one chapter of all the animes i said i was gonna do so...i am now on a roll,this one is obviously soul eater,i know the manga is definitely longer than the show but truthfull i have not read the manga at all(i know,its tragic) but i more than likely will be adding in my own stuff because of that so it's not all bad i guess,enjoy!**_

story start/lilia's p.o.v

you stood outside with liz and patti,patti and haruko were laughing and giggling with each other while liz was making googly eyes atriku again with hearts emenating from her,you gave a small smile bringing your knees closer to your chest you knew liz secretly liked riku and was pretty sure that somewhere deep down he liked her as well

the sound of the front doors swinging open pulled you out of your thoughts as kid walked over to you with a smile offering his hand as he helped you to your feet"alright,lets be off now shall we?"

"whats your hurry?i mean we're already three hours late..."liz retorted a little annoyed with the fact that kid had to make sure everything was perfectly symmetrical before leaving knowing full well he was probably just going to freak out about it later

at the academy

soul's p.o.v

"alright listen up!there is someone coming today who must be assasinated!"Blackstar yelled with his fist raused in the air and a look of determination on his face causingyou to give a sigh sitting with your back resting against a wall of the building,truthfully you just didn't want to have to do another dissection was definitely one creepy guy,the dude was still giving you nightmares from just one fight...

after blackstar ran off yelling something about finding a better lookout spot you heard footsteps folllowed by vioces,some of which you could tell were female...

lilia's p.o.v

you walked silently beside kid looking around in amazement at how big and beautiful the academy was hearing kid remark at its perfect symmetry causing a small giggle to escape your lips when you noticed liz roll her eyes a bit

"harukos surprise attack:super bear hug!

you squealed feeling harukos arms spring out of nowhere lifting you off the ground in a bone crushing display of affection,she only smiled and laughed"isn't this great lili-chan,we're at the academy!"

WHACK!

"put her down you idiot!"riku snapped hitting his sister on the head before she slowly released you though you remained still frozen from shock until you heard kidds voice as he was talking to someone who was standing in front of him,you peeked over his shoulder seeing a small tuft of snow white hair and curious,you walked closer until you were directly behind him so you could hear their conversation

"what did you say?seven?"Kidd said replying to what you assumed to be aquestion asked by the other person,you heard the word seven and already knew what to prepare for as kidd began yelling complaining how seven wasn't symmetrical and it should be the number eight,eight was always kidds favorite number because he said it was perfectly symmetrical so you would often tell him it was yours too so he would feel better

"Kidd,a-are you ok?"you asked shyly stepping beside your brother before hearing a low'whoa'coming from in front of you causing you to shift your gaze towards the other person now getting a better look at them and feeling your face turn beat red

It was a boy,he had snow white hair and crimson colored eyes,accompanied by a sharp toothed grin similiar to that of a shark perhaps,his hair was cut at somewhat of an angle and spiked in the back,he wore red jeans,a black and yellow jacket and a headband,you blushed immediatly turning back to your brother who was still somewhat sobbing on the floor about the number seven...

Soul's p.o.v

You watched Kidd fall apart at the mention of the number seven and felt your eyebrows twitch in disbelief until you saw..._her_

It was definitely a girl,quite possibly the most drop dead gorgeous girl you had ever seen with pink carnation hair that went to her waist with a slight curl at the end and whose bangs were clipped to the side with small flower hair clips,her very appearance screamed angelic,she looked fragile but not in a brittle sort of way,her sharp golden eyes were focused on the guy who was still down on the ground until she snck a glance at you cauing you to tense up,she was just _so_ beautiful...

"onee-kun,are you alright?"the mystery girl asked causing your eyes to become the size of dinner plates"wait,that guy's your BROTHER!?"you asked in disbelief seeming to startle her with the sound of your voice as she shrank away suddenly feeling a foot collide with your face sending you to the ground as well

"oi,Don't yell at Lillia-chan you'll scare her...onna baka!"

you gave a small groan

_'man,this is turning into one heck of a day..._'you thought with a slight nosebleed as you lay flat against the ground after the female with black hair had imprinted her boot against your face

"Haruko-san,please be nice!"The pink haired girl reasoned trying to calm the other,all the while you couldn't resist the heavy urge to simply stare at her face,it was just so...breathtaking

'I think i'm in love...'

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


End file.
